Let The Rain Fall
by arcanisve
Summary: Rasa sakit dan dingin adalah manifestasi hujan di mata Taehyung. Dan Jungkook hanya ingin dia tahu, ada pereda untuk setiap rasa sakit dan penawar untuk setiap hawa dingin. "Hei, Kim Taehyung, bukankah berpelukan dengan Jeon Jungkook di bawah hujan adalah hal paling klise yang bisa kau lakukan?" /BTS/KOOKV/KOOKTAE/chapter 2 up/End/
1. Chapter 1

.

.

Yang Taehyung ingat hanyalah rasa sakit. Dan dingin.

Dengung klakson yang terdistorsi oleh deru hujan, decit kampas rem yang menyakitkan telinga, suara gesekan yang nyaris tak terdengar ban mobil pada jalanan yang kuyup tergenang cipratan hujan. Rengkuhan hangat yang menyentak menyelubunginya. Sepersekian detik. Kemudian suara benturan keras memekakkan telinganya. Dunianya berputar dan Taehyung memejamkan mata.

" _Eomma—_ "

Sakit. Kepalanya berdenyut dan dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat merembes di sisi kepalanya. Pandangannya kabur dan dia mulai terisak. Tangannya yang mungil menggoyang lengan hangat yang tadi merengkuhnya –ibunya.

Dingin. Hempasan air hujan merangsek ke dalam mobil dari jendela yang kacanya hancur berantakan. Juga hembusan angin yang basah. Tubuh mungil Taehyung menggigil.

" _Eomma?_ "

Deru hujan mengalahkan seruannya memanggil ibunya. Suara guyuran hujan yang berdebam menghantam atap mobil menenggelamkan isakannya.

Dan Taehyung menyalahkan hujan. Hujan –Jika saja saat itu hujan mengalah. Sebentar saja, berhenti—

Mungkin ibunya akan bisa mendengar panggilannya.

.

.

Disclaimer : I own everything but the cast. All of them belong to God, their parents, and Bighit Ent.

.

Cast : Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung

.

Arcanisve present

.

Let The Rain Fall

Chapter 1 : Tell Me Why

.

.

Taehyung duduk di bangku halte. Ujung kakinya yang terbalut converse warna abu-abu pudar mengetuk-ngetuk lantai halte dengan ritme tak keruan. Kedua tangannya mendekap buku-buku yang ia bawa, mencengkeramnya terlampau erat sehingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Sesekali tanpa sadar ia menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya, gelisah. Iris hazelnya menatap lurus ke depan tanpa benar-benar fokus memandang apapun.

Apa yang mau dipandang, ketika di luar naungan halte hujan turun dengan derasnya. Bulir-bulir air yang berebutan turun mengaburkan dunia di sekelilingnya. Membentur atap halte, menimbulkan bunyi ketukan-ketukan yang ricuh, mengusik telinga Taehyung. Yang lain, yang terjun bebas berdebam mendarat di aspal, berjumpa dengan kawannya yang telah lebih dulu sampai, mengirim cipratan-cipratan kecil ke arah Taehyung, membuatnya berjengit. Sebagian lagi tempias oleh angin, meniupnya dengan hembusan yang dingin dan basah.

Taehyung baru saja melangkahkan kaki turun dari bus yang ia naiki dari kampusnya. Menapakkan kaki di halte yang sepi. Setelah itu dia hanya butuh berjalan kaki menuju tempat tujuannya, tidak terlalu jauh. Seharusnya. Tetapi rencananya kandas ketika tetesan pertama hujan jatuh dan seketika berubah menjadi deras.

Hujan pertama musim ini.

Tak diduga dan tak diundang.

Di saat ada hal penting yang harus ia lakukan.

"—tidak akan berhenti hanya karena kau pandangi."

Taehyung mengerutkan kening ketika sebuah benda tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Sebuah payung biru muda dengan totol-totol berwarna _cream_ –manis sekali, diulurkan ke arahnya oleh tangan yang menggenggam pegangannya. Seseorang rupanya berdiri di sampingnya tanpa ia sadari, entah sejak kapan. Mungkin turun dari bus yang baru saja berlalu.

Taehyung mendongak, mendapati seraut wajah yang nampak familiar. Helaian rambut sehitam eboni milik pemuda itu jatuh di keningnya karena dia menunduk untuk bisa menatap Taehyung pada posisinya yang berdiri.

"Pakai payungku, _hyung_ —" pemuda di depannya berhenti di tengah kalimatnya, dan mengoreksinya "— _sunbae_."

Hanya menggeleng perlahan, Taehyung kembali menatap keluar halte.

Dia menghela napas tanpa sadar. Bodoh, dia bahkan tidak membawa ponselnya sehingga nihil kemungkinan menelepon Jimin untuk menyuruhnya menjemputnya. Apalagi dia tak memberi tahu Jimin kemana ia akan pergi hari ini.

Dan sebersit pemikiran ia sadari dengan getir.

 _Jiminie pasti cemas setengah mati._

Taehyung tersentak ketika merasakan sesuatu menyentuh kakinya. Rupanya si pemuda tadi meletakkan payungnya di pangkuan Taehyung.

" _Sunbae_ bisa kembalikan besok. Dan jangan tanya kenapa warnanya begitu. Itu punya adikku," dia berkata sembari melangkah ke tepi halte.

"Apa—"

"Sebenarnya aku mau saja sepayung berdua dengan _sunbae_ , tapi sepertinya kau yang tidak akan oke dengan hal itu."

Si pemuda itu lalu melangkah ke bawah hujan, langsung diserbu guyuran air yang membuatnya basah kuyup dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. Lalu berlari menerjang hujan. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang menatapnya kosong, merasakan dingin mendesir di punggungnya melihat pemandangan itu. Bagaimana bisa seseorang berlari di bawah hujan dengan begitu tanpa beban.

Dan dia duduk di sana selama dua jam penuh hingga hujan reda.

Payung biru bertotol _cream_ itu masih tergeletak di tempatnya semula, tak tersentuh.

xxx

"Kau yang memohon-mohon padaku untuk menerimanya karena dia temanmu."

Jungkook menatap laki-laki di depannya yang membawa tongkat pel, tengah berusaha melenyapkan hasil tempias air hujan yang menggenang di teras kafe. " _Ne_ ," jawabnya singkat.

"Tapi mana, ini hari pertamanya, dan ia bahkan tak memunculkan batang hidung—" ucapan pemuda itu terhenti ketika Jungkook mengambil tongkat pel dari tangannya tanpa peringatan. " _Ya-_ "

" _Hyung,_ " Jungkook memulai. " _Seokjin Hyung yang tampan_. Anggap saja hari ini pekerjaan Taehyung aku yang meng- _cover_. Sepertinya dia terjebak hujan."

Jungkook menangkap gelagat akan membantah dari Seokjin dan menyambar cepat, "Lagipula kafe sepi."

Kim Seokjin, 'bos' Jungkook, pemilik kafe tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu selama dua tahun terakhir, mendelik mendengar perkataaannya. "Dasar bocah kurangajar," semprotnya. "Bersenang-senanglah kafe sepi, karena itu berarti gajimu akan turun juga."

Dan dengan kalimat penutup yang bernada seperti kutukan itu, Seokjin melangkah melewati Jungkook hendak masuk ke kafe. " _Gomawo, Hyung_ ," Jungkook tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi _H_ _yung_ —" Jungkook menambahkan setengah berseru. "Jangan pernah bilang ke Taehyung kalau aku yang menyuruhmu menerimanya."

Yang diteriaki menoleh. "Kenapa?" ia bertanya.

Jungkook bungkam, menunduk fokus pada gagang pel di tangannya.

Dia menatap lantai teras kafe yang tadi becek. Sekarang sudah tidak lagi, dan layak dilewati. Sebenarnya pekerjaan Seokjin tadi sudah selesai, dan aksi heroik Jungkook merebut gagang pel sebenarnya tidak menguntungkan siapapun.

Jadi Jungkook beranjak ke dalam kafe. Dan karena jam ini bukan jatahnya berjaga di konter depan, dia mengambil serbet di dapur dan mulai mengelap meja-meja yang baru saja terpakai. Hanya beberapa meja. Ketika teori mengatakan saat hujan pembeli di kafe akan makin banyak karena kebutuhan akan makanan dan minuman hangat meningkat, yang terjadi sebenarnya adalah orang-orang enggan keluar karena malas menerjang hujan. Sehingga kafe sepi tak berpengunjung, selain beberapa orang yang menumpang berteduh sembari memesan segelas minuman.

Membuat pikirannya memiliki waktu untuk meruam kemana-mana, disela sesekali melempar senyum kalem pada beberapa gadis di sudut yang curi-curi pandang ke arahnya.

Jungkook sudah biasa menjadi objek curi-curi pandang –curi-curi pegang juga, bahkan, jika kebetulan tengah melayani pelanggan yang kurangajar. Tapi kini dia curiga mereka menatapnya karena alasan lain. Dia menunduk menatap kemeja putih seragam kafe yang ia pakai. Kedodoran. Nampak begitu besar membungkus tubuhnya, lengannya ia gulung berkali-kali hingga sampai siku. Milik seorang rekan kerjanya yang hari ini tidak jaga. Ukuran badannya hampir dua kali lipat Jungkook.

Tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Pakaiannya basah kuyup.

Karena kejadian tadi.

Hujan deras turun saat dia turun di halte pemberhentiannya untuk kemari. Dia membawa payung, sebenarnya. Lebih tepatnya tadi pagi Yoongi, _hyung_ nya, menjejalkannya ke dalam tas, berkata datar bahwa hari ini mungkin akan hujan. Dan anehnya, memang terjadi. Tapi saat hendak membuka payungnya, Jungkook menyadari ada orang lain yang duduk di bangku halte sejak tadi.

Kim Taehyung. Nampak gelisah menatap hujan.

Taehyung itu _sunbae_ Jungkook di kampus. Beda angkatan dan beda jurusan, belum pernah bertegur sapa. Tetapi Jungkook tahu mereka sekelas pada dua mata kuliah umum. Jadi, ya, pasti Taehyung pernah sekali dua kali lah melihatnya. Harusnya.

Apalagi Jungkook populer. Sangat.

Tetapi tadi, sewaktu di halte, ketika dia mengulurkan payung miliknya untuk ia pakai, Taehyung hanya menatapnya kosong sambil menggeleng pelan, lalu membuang pandangan. Jangan-jangan dia tidak mengenalinya.

Jungkook menggeleng. Sama sekali tidak mengenalinya, mana mungkin?

Tapi ketika ia memikirkannya lagi, bukan tidak mungkin kalau Taehyung memang tidak mengenalinya di antara teman-teman kampusnya. Setidaknya, mungkin tidak menganggapnya cukup penting untuk diingat.

Karena, Jungkook menghela napas, dia hanya selalu mengagumi sosoknya dari kejauhan. Dalam diam.

Dan itu yang membawanya berulangkali menatap pintu masuk saat ini. Kemana Taehyung?

Sepuluh menit. Dua puluh menit. Satu jam. Dan dua jam kemudian ketika hujan reda, barulah Jungkook melihatnya memasuki kafe. Payung biru bertotol _cream_ miliknya ia pegang di tangannya. Kering sepenuhnya.

xxx

Jeon Jungkook.

Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya. Sepertinya seluruh sivitas Universitas Yonsei tahu tentang dirinya. Golongan peringkat papan atas kesayangan para dosen. Kapten tim basket universitas yang terkenal dengan ketampanannya. Yang digadang-gadang sudah membuat dua per tiga _sunbae_ di seantero kampus patah hati.

Dan dengar-dengar dia kerja paruh waktu di sebuah kafe, membuat _list_ pelanggan membludak oleh 'fans'nya.

Hanya, Taehyung tidak tahu menahu kalau kafe yang dimaksudkan itu di sini. _Di sini._

Dia mengerjap ketika mendapati juniornya itu berada di kafe yang seharusnya menjadi tempatnya akan bekerja. Tengah membawa nampan menuju meja di sudut dan sepertinya tak menyadari kedatangannya yang menemui si pemilik kafe, ragu-ragu menanyakan apakah lowongan pekerjaannya masih eksis, mengingat dia terlambat dua jam tepat di hari pertamanya.

"Kuanggap tidak apa-apa. Ada yang sudah sukarela menggantikan pekerjaanmu tadi," si pemilik kafe berujar.

Taehyung mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti.

Dia kemudian menghampiri Jungkook yang kini beralih haluan, mengelap meja. Menjadi tontonan beberapa gadis yang duduk di kursi sudut. Taehyung mengenali mereka sebagai juniornya. Wow, jadi rumor itu benar.

"Jeon," dia memanggil ragu. Jungkook menoleh. "Payungmu kutaruh di tempat payung. Dan aku baru tahu kalau kau kerja di sini."

Dan Taehyung mengernyit heran ketika Jungkook mengerjap dan berkata, "Kau mengenalku, ternyata."

xxx

Kim Taehyung itu –

Sulit dijelaskan.

Makhluk paling indah di Universitas Yonsei. Menawan dengan cara yang sukar diungkapkan. Hiperbolanya sih begini, sepasang hazel miliknya seakan bisa menyedot habis napas siapapun yang menatapnya, meninggalkan mereka tergagap-gagap mencari udara. Parasnya yang rupawan, hidungnya yang runcing. Rambutnya dicat _brunette,_ sebagian poninya jatuh di kening, ujungnya menyentuh bulu matanya yang melengkung mengesankan. Bibirnya semerah _cherry_ , menantang ingin dicium habis-habisan.

Dan dia populer dengan cara yang berbeda. Perbandingannya, kalau Jungkook misalnya, terkenal dalam artian siapa pun akan mengantri _to get fucked by him_. Tapi Kim Taehyung, _well, everyone wanna fuck him_. Tipe yang membuat semua orang ingin merengkuhnya dalam pelukan. Ingin menggenggamnya dan menjadikannya miliknya.

Dan tak terhitung sudah berapa puluh orang yang pemuda itu tolak hanya dengan gelengan kepala pelan.

 _Dingin, jauh, tak tersentuh._

Jungkook jarang sekali melihatnya tersenyum. Kecuali beberapa saat langka ketika busur panah itu melengkungkan senyum tipis, dan itu kebanyakan ketika seseorang yang bernama Park Jimin berada di sampingnya.

Dan kening Jungkook mengerut tak suka. Tak ada gosip apapun antara mereka berdua, memang. Dan semua orang tahu Park Jimin pacaran dengan Min Yoongi, senior dari fakultas sebelah – _well,_ _hyung_ nya. Tapi, tetap saja, Taehyung seakan terlalu jauh untuk bisa digapainya.

Jadi ketika beberapa hari yang lalu dengan tanpa diduganya pemuda itu muncul di kafe tempat Jungkook bekerja, menjajal _interview_ yang tengah bosnya gelar untuk mencari karyawan baru, Jungkook ambil tindakan. Mencegat Seokjin dan memaksanya menerima Taehyung.

Dan ini yang dia dapatkan sekarang, bekerja di kafe yang sama dengan Taehyung. Menerangkan seluk beluk kafe pada pemuda Kim itu. Membantu menjelaskan tugas-tugasnya. Boleh ditambahkan, Jungkook tersenyum puas, dia tak lagi harus mengelap meja –Taehyung yang akan melakukannya.

Tapi, hari-hari berlalu dan semua masih sama. Mereka memang sesekali bertukar obrolan, tetapi di waktu lain _sunbae_ nya itu masih hening. Dingin.

Sesekali waktu Jungkook akan mendapati Taehyung yang sedang tidak ada pekerjaan menatap hujan di luar. Mengingat saat ini musim hujan, dia melakukannya sering sekali. Entah di tepi jendela dapur, entah di halte saat menunggu bus.

Dan di beberapa waktu ketika hujan turun saat mereka pulang kerja, Taehyung hanya akan berdiri di teras, memandang dunia yang buram oleh hujan. "Duluan saja," dia akan berkata pelan. "Aku menunggu hujan reda."

Jungkook pernah bertanya, sekali. " _Hyung,_ kenapa kau suka sekali menatap hujan?"

Dia tidak menjawab.

xxx

Taehyung tak pernah memahami definisi keindahan yang orang-orang jabarkan ketika berbicara tentang hujan. Segala hal tentang kedamaian dan ketenangan, aroma hujan pada tanah yang menenteramkan, itu _bullshit._

Hujan, Taehyung membencinya. Dan dia selalu memandang hujan bukan karena menyukainya _—_ sebaliknya, dia menunggunya berhenti.

Debam hujan sama sekali tidak menjanjikan ketenangan. Aroma tanah yang basah oleh hujan justru memuakkan. Langit yang gelap membawa hawa dingin yang hanya menjanjikan rasa sakit.

Dan sore itu Taehyung membeku. Ketika ia tengah berjalan menuju kafe dan tiba-tiba serbuan rintikan air itu datang. Menghujaninya dengan kilasan akan ingatan yang menyakitkan hati.

 _Eomma?—_

Taehyung seakan bisa mendengar kembali teriakannya memanggil ibunya yang ditenggelamkan hujan.

Bohong. Orang-orang bilang hujan akan membawa keindahan setelahnya. Pelangi akan terbit dan langit akan kembali biru setelah hujan reda. Bohong. Karena saat itu, ia menunggu. Terus menunggu. Dan hujan memang reda, tetapi ibunya tak pernah kembali. Melunturkan harapan yang hanya berupa kepalsuan.

Dan Taehyung sesak, rongga dadanya seakan menyempit memaksa udara di paru-parunya keluar, menekan hatinya yang sudah lebam sejak lama. Ngilu. Dia memejamkan mata.

"— _hyung._ "

Mendengar suara memanggilnya.

Dan tiba-tiba hujan berhenti. Tak ada guyuran air yang kembali mendera.

Tidak, Taehyung masih bisa mendengar suaranya. Hempasan air yang di sekelilingnya. Dan Taehyung terduduk, menggigil luar biasa dan mulai terisak.

Dan sesuatu yang hangat itu merengkuhnya.

xxx

Park Jimin.

Jungkook harus menemukannya.

Pemuda jangkung itu menerabas lalu lintas selasar kampus yang ramai di pagi hari, mengabaikan panggilan beberapa orang yang hanya terdengar seperti dengung samar di telinganya. Melangkahkan kaki cepat-cepat ke gedung Fakultas Seni, abai pada fakta bahwa sepuluh menit lagi kelas paginya dimulai.

Peduli setan dengan kelasnya.

Dia juga tidak akan bisa berkonsentrasi karena pikirannya tengah berhamburan kemana-mana.

Kemarin. Kemarin benar-benar menjungkir balikkan perasaannya. Awalnya semua terlihat normal, hanya sore hari yang biasa. Angin berhembus sedikit kencang menerbangkan dedaunan. Matahari yang sudah condong ke barat hampir sepenuhnya tersembunyi di balik mendung yang menggumpal. Tapi itu hal yang biasa karena hujan turun hampir setiap sore akhir-akhir ini. Dan Jungkook tengah berjalan menuju kafe, ketika melihat Taehyung berjalan di depannya. Dia tersenyum lebar, mempercepat langkahnya berniat menyejajari langkah Taehyung. Ketika hujan tiba-tiba turun.

Dan Jungkook tertegun melihat Taehyung berhenti. Diam. Kenapa?

Jungkook berlari ke arahnya dan yang ia lihat membuat hatinya mencelos. Taehyung berdiri di sana, memejamkan mata kuat-kuat. Helaian rambut _brunette_ nya basah kuyup oleh hujan, juga sekujur tubuhnya. Wajahnya pias dan dia menggigit bibir bawahnya yang pucat. Taehyung menggigil.

" _Hyung,_ kau baik-baik saja?"

Entah Taehyung mendengarnya atau tidak.

Jungkook menatap payung yang tergenggam di tangannya. Dia baru saja membeli payung baru, wana biru tua. Dia tak pernah tahu apa alasan Taehyung selalu menolak pinjaman payungnya selama ini, dan berpikir mungkin karena dia malu dengan wujud payungnya yang menggelikan.

Tapi, melihatnya seperti ini, Jungkook tahu ada alasan yang lain. _Ada alasan yang tidak ia ketahui._

Mengabaikan tubuh keduanya yang sudah basah kuyup, Jungkook membuka payungnya. Memblokir hujan yang terus turun mendera.

Dan Jungkook menyaksikan Taehyung terduduk, mengisak pelan. Detik itu juga hatinya rengkah berkeping-keping.

xxx

"Kim, mau jalan denganku sore ini?"

Taehyung menoleh pada seseorang yang menyejajari langkahnya. Dia menggeleng.

"Alasan?" pemuda itu kini melangkah di depannya, berjalan mundur.

Taehyung mendorongnya menepi, melangkah melewatinya. "Aku tidak ingin kencan, Jung. Ada banyak orang yang mengantri untukmu, pilih saja salah satu."

Si pemuda Jung itu mendengus lalu bergabung dengan gerombolannya di tepi lorong.

" _Ya_ , Kim Taehyung, bukankah berpelukan dengan Jeon Jungkook di bawah hujan adalah hal paling klise dan norak yang bisa kau lakukan?"

Taehyung tak menoleh, dan pemuda-pemuda itu tak melihatnya mengigit bibir ketika mereka melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Berlagak sok suci dan menolak separuh penghuni kampus tapi nyatanya hanya menjadi mainan si bangsat Jeon Jungkook, _huh?_ "

xxx

 _Berlagak sok suci dan menolak separuh penghuni kampus tapi nyatanya hanya menjadi mainan si bangsat Jeon Jungkook._

Jung Hoseok. Kim Namjoon. Jungkook merapal nama-nama pemuda yang sedang tertawa di pinggir lorong, tangannya tanpa sadar terkepal.

 _Kim Taehyung_ , Jungkook mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. _Bukan mainannya._

xxx

—TBC—

xxx

.

.

 _Bunch of babbling and big minus of skinship details, yes._ Maafkan :") Terima kasih udah scrolling sampai bawah. Leave some reviews for me? You can write me anything.

See you~

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Jungkook kecil meringkuk di sudut ruangan, tangannya memeluk kedua kakinya yang ia lipat, dagu runcingnya nyaris terbenam di balik kedua lututnya. Sepasang bola mata karamelnya yang biasanya berbinar riang kini berkaca-kaca, mengerling takut-takut pada wanita dengan setelan kemeja dan rok berwarna putih di depannya. Wanita itu nampak baik, sebenarnya. Rambut hitamnya digelung rapi, bibirnya yang tipis tersenyum menenangkan. Matanya, bahkan kedua matanya pun tersenyum.

" _Kookie sayang_ , minum obat, ya, biar cepat sembuh."

Pemuda mungil itu menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Dia suka _bibi_ perawat di depannya. Suka sekali, bahkan. Dia baik dan sering membacakan cerita _Little Bunny and The Tiger_ yang beberapa hari terakhir ini menjadi favoritnya. Jungkook suka –tapi tidak untuk setiap beberapa jam sekali ketika dia keluar sebentar dan datang kembali dengan _permen-permen_ pahit itu.

" _Kookie—?"_

"Biar Tae yang minum obatnya, suster."

Dan sepasang karamel Jungkook membulat terpesona ketika seorang bocah laki-laki yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya berdiri di depannya, membelakanginya dan menghadap _bibi_ perawat.

Dia lalu berbalik dan berjongkok di depan Jungkook. "Haruskah Tae-hyung minum obatmu untukmu?"

Jungkook menatapnya lama, kemudian mengangguk sekali, ragu-ragu.

"Tapi aku sudah hampir sembuh," si _Tae-hyung_ berkata. "Nanti kalau aku minum obatmu, aku sembuh duluan dan keluar dari sini lebih dulu. Tapi kalau Kookie yang minum obat, nanti kita sembuh sama-sama _. Kita main sama-sama di sini, juga nanti ketika sudah pulang ke rumah_."

Dan Jungkook akhirnya mau minum obat, jemari mungilnya bertautan dengan milik teman barunya.

"Taehyung. Namaku Taehyung."

Dan ketika ibunya yang hari itu pamit padanya untuk pergi seharian kini sudah kembali, Jungkook menceritakan dengan antusiasme yang meluap-luap padanya perihal teman baru yang ia jumpai, senyumnya terkembang begitu lebar menampilkan gigi kelinci yang menggemaskan. " _Eomma_ ," dia menarik-narik lengan ibunya. "Ajari Kookie menulis _Taehyung-hyung_."

"Kenapa?"

" _Biar Kookie tidak lupa_."

.

.

Disclaimer : I own everything but the cast. All of them belong to God, their parents, and Bighit Ent.

.

Cast : Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung

.

Arcanisve present

.

Under The Rain

Chapter 2 : And I'll Tell You How

.

.

 _Ombrophobia?_

Istilah itu –asing.

"Aku masih tak yakin apa memberitahumu tentang ini adalah tindakan yang benar," pemuda di depannya menggusak frustasi rambutnya yang dicat merah. "Anggap saja ini ucapan terimakasih karena kemarin sudah mengantar Taehyung pulang."

Jungkook mengangguk.

"Tapi," pemuda di depannya mulai lagi. "Kalau kau gunakan informasi ini untuk macam-macam, kupotong kepalamu," ancamnya sambil mendelik, yang akan nampak mengintimidasi _seandainya_ dia sedikit saja lebih tinggi.

"Jimin _sunbae_ ," Jungkook tak bisa menahan diri. "Kau harus berjinjit untuk melakukan itu."

"Dasar bocah kurangajar."

Jungkook tertawa. Mengucapkan terimakasih pada seniornya itu lalu melangkah pergi.

 _Fobia hujan._

Seorang Kim Taehyung ternyata punya fobia terhadap hujan dan tidak ada satupun orang yang mengetahuinya. Well, Park Jimin jelas tahu, tapi dia bukan orang –Jungkook tak pernah lagi menganggapnya sebagai 'orang' sejak Yoongi, _hyung_ nya, memilih untuk kencan dengannya di akhir pekan alih-alih main basket dengan Jungkook.

Dari cerita Jimin, ibu Taehyung meninggal pada sebuah kecelakaan mobil, di saat bumi tengah diguyur hujan deras. Ketika Taehyung masih berusia tujuh –atau delapan? Ketika memorinya yang berisi deraian tawa dan senyum menenangkan serta pelukan hangat ibunya dipatahkan dengan kejam dalam hitungan detik dan sekelebat hujan. Telak dan tepat di depan matanya. Dan hujan, kata itu menjadi musuhnya sejak saat itu.

Taehyung kecil akan menangis saat hujan turun, mengisak memanggil-manggil ibunya. Awalnya meringkuk di bawah selimut dan menggigil setiap mendengar suara hujan, isakannya teredam menyakitkan. Sekian waktu kemudian berubah, alih-alih bersembunyi, dia menangis sambil mencengkeram daun jendela menatap hujan yang tak kunjung reda.

Dia tak bisa kehujanan. Sekalinya rintikan air itu menerpa tubuhnya, isakan itu akan kembali. Tak peduli bahkan untuk bergerak, di mana pun saat itu dia berada, karena mimpi buruk itu terlanjur mengekang tubuhnya – _dia pernah dua kali nyaris tertabrak mobil karena itu_ , Jimin berkata. Membuat Jungkook bergidik tanpa sadar karenanya. _Bagaimana bisa?_

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Taehyung memang mulai mengatasi rasa takutnya, sedikit. Menepikannya, meskipun kebencian terhadap hujan, yang mungkin terdengar irasional tapi Jungkook dapat memahaminya, itu masih ada. Guyuran hujan akan melebur benteng pertahanannya, dan hati yang perlahan ia tata akan runtuh kembali.

Dan itulah yang Jungkook saksikan kemarin.

Dia bersumpah, ketika memeluk Taehyung yang terduduk dan terisak tak terkendali di bawah hujan, dia merasakan pemuda di pelukannya itu separuh hatinya telah retak, dan siapapun yang tega merubuhkan sisanya kemudian menginjak-injaknya tanpa merasa berdosa, mereka tak pantas menghirup udara yang sama dengannya. Maka ketika ia mendapati gosip tentang mereka berdua yang berpelukan di bawah hujan menyebar, entah dari mana sumbernya, dengan ditambah bumbu-bumbu yang miring dan berbau tak sedap, Jungkook murka.

Biasanya itu bukan masalah. Gosip miring tentang dirinya yang mengencani separuh populasi kampus hanya ia tanggapi dengan dengusan seakan angin lalu. Tapi kali ini tidak bisa, ketika Jungkook tahu baik bagi dirinya maupun Taehyung hal ini adalah masalah. Pertama, melempar cerita antar mulut ketika mereka tidak tahu bahwa mungkin cerita itu menyembunyikan separuh hidup orang lain yang entah hanya Tuhan yang tahu, mungkin saja itu terlalu menyakitkan untuk diumbar, itu _tidak_ lucu. Kedua, Taehyung benci hujan, dan Jungkook tidak mau Taehyung ikut membencinya karena sekarang mau tidak mau dirinya sudah 'terlibat'.

 _Berlagak sok suci tapi hanya menjadi mainan Jeon Jungkook._

Dua pemuda yang berkata seperti itu dan beberapa pemuda lain yang ikut bersorak sorai, semuanya tak masuk kuliah keesokan paginya. Jungkook sendiri masuk dengan sudut mata lebam dan bibir sobek. Memar nampak di atas tulang pipi dan rahangnya, buku-buku jarinya membiru gelap. Ujung bibirnya berjengit setiap melangkahkan kaki.

Ada seseorang yang sudah secara tak sadar ia klaim sebagai malaikatnya. Dan siapapun yang berani mendakwa tanpa dasar kalau dia hanya mainannya, Jungkook tak akan membiarkannya lolos begitu saja.

xxx

 _Mau ditaruh di mana mukanya?_

Taehyung malu – _malu sekali_ kalau mengingat kejadian itu. Bagaimana dia bisa menatap Jungkook setelah itu. Bagaimana bisa dia menatap tepat ke mata Jungkook ketika dia tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang akan tertera di wajah juniornya itu ketika melihatnya. Kasihan, mungkin? _Jijik?_ Taehyung seorang lelaki. _Mereka berdua lelaki._ Dan melihat Taehyung menangis di bawah hujan akan membuat Jungkook berpikir dia lemah, sangat-sangat lemah. Lebih dari itu, _Jungkook memeluknya._ Dia pasti nampak begitu menyedihkan, sampai Jungkook mau merendahkan dirinya untuk menenangkan Taehyung yang kacau balau.

Dan Taehyung ingin menghilang di ujung dunia. Ingin pemuda bersurai hitam yang sukses membuat pipinya bersemu panas setiap mengingat detil insiden itu lupa bahwa seorang Kim Taehyung pernah muncul di kehidupannya dengan kondisi begitu memalukan.

 _Tapi kau tidak bisa selalu mendapatkan keinginanmu._

Jungkook justru muncul lebih sering dari sebelumnya. Menyejajari langkahnya menuju kafe selepas pulang kuliah. Duduk di sebelahnya di halte, entah saat menunggu bus maupun saat turun di tempat perhentian dan mendapati hujan yang tiba-tiba datang. Dan ketika sepuluh menit atau lima belas menit berlalu tetapi hujan tak kunjung reda, Jungkook akan mengeluarkan payung yang nampak berbeda dari yang ia pernah tawarkan untuk Taehyung dulu –kali ini biru gelap, polos tanpa totol-totol apapun. Membukanya lalu berdiri di depan Taehyung, mengulurkan tangan.

" _Hyung,_ " panggilan _sunbae_ sudah berubah dan Taehyung tak masalah. "Aku tahu apa yang mereka gosipkan tentang kita berdua, payung, dan hujan. Tapi kalau kita terlambat bekerja, Seokjin akan memecat lalu membunuh kita. Lebih dari apapun pendapat bajingan-bajingan itu, kita harus bertahan hidup, jadi kurasa sepayung berdua bukan isu penting saat ini."

Bukan tentang gosip itu, Taehyung tahu. Gosip itu memang mengganggunya, tapi tidak cukup penting untuk mendorongnya melakukan sesuatu yang ia tidak suka hanya untuk menyingkirkannya. Dan ia tahu Jungkook juga tahu. _Taehyung tahu Jungkook juga tahu_ , baik soal ketidakpeduliannya tentang gosip, juga tentang satu hal spesifik lain–mana bisa Jimin menyembunyikan apapun dari Taehyung, apalagi sesuatu yang menyangkut dirinya. Itu tidak membuat Taehyung semudah itu memaafkan Jimin karena sudah bermulut ember pada Jungkook tentangnya, tetu saja. Tapi Taehyung membiarkan kamuflase yang menyenangkan itu berlangsung dan menyambut genggaman tangan Jungkook, berlari menembus hujan. Punggungnya dingin, tengkuknya mengigil, dan dadanya sesak, jantungnya seakan hendak meledak. Tapi Taehyung memejamkan mata kuat-kuat dan membiarkan genggaman tangan Jungkook yang menuntunnya.

Jungkook juga akan menunggunya, ketika _shift_ malam mereka sudah selesai tetapi hujan masih saja turun dan tak kunjung berhenti. Dia akan menghindari pandangan Taehyung, tapi diam-diam mengerling padanya sesekali. Sok sibuk mengelap meja atau membuat suara berdenting menata gelas-gelas di lemari kaca.

" _Pulanglah, Jeon_ ," Taehyung memutar bola mata.

"P –Pekerjaanku belum selesai."

xxx

Jungkook jadi sering berpikir, akhir-akhir ini, kenapa tepatnya atensinya tak pernah bisa lepas dari Taehyung.

Dia pernah punya seorang 'Taehyung' yang melekat kuat di memorinya. Dan yang orang itu lakukan bukan hal besar, sebenarnya. Tapi bermakna lebih, untuk dirinya di saat itu, dan dia tidak akan lupa. Jungkook kecil pernah melakukan operasi usus buntu dan harus tinggal selama beberapa minggu di rumah sakit karenanya. Dan ketika itulah orang yang akan ia ingat sebagai pahlawannya muncul. Yang pernah menawarkan untuk menggantikannya minum obat saat Jungkook menatap benda-benda mungil itu dengan ngeri, menggenggam jemari mungilnya ketika dia akhirnya mau meminumnya. Yang menemaninya bermain di ruangan berbau antiseptik yang menyebalkan dan membuatnya pusing. Menemaninya bermain lego sampai jam malam berakhir dan seorang perawat harus menarik lengannya meninggalkan Jungkook untuk kembali ke kamarnya di sisi lain lorong.

Itu sudah sangat lama. Jungkook bahkan tidak begitu ingat wajahnya lagi. Meskipun kalau terkadang sekelebat ingatan itu muncul pun, yang ia ingat hanya wajah mungil dan senyuman lebar yang pastinya sudah berbeda dengan saat ini. Seperti halnya wajah Jungkook yang pasti tak lagi sama.

Bodoh, memang. Otak-otak polos mereka dulu tidak memahami pentingnya bertukar informasi. Saling melambaikan tangan ketika mereka akhirnya keluar dari rumah sakit –hebatnya, di hari yang sama. Tetapi tidak ada yang berinisiatif memberikan akses untuk kembali berkontak. Tidak ada alamat. Tidak ada nomor telepon. Pada akhirnya janji Tae- _hyung_ untuk bermain bersamanya setelah keluar rumah sakit tak pernah terwujud.

Jungkook hanya ingat namanya karena pernah menuliskannya di selembar kertas lipat berwarna biru yang ia tempel di kotak legonya, tidak pernah berpindah. _Taehyung-hyung_ , begitu tulisannya tepat seperti yang ibunya diktekan saat Jungkook menulisnya dengan tulisan yang amburadul.

Jungkook sudah bertemu dengan enam orang Taehyung sejak saat itu. Dua diantaranya bermarga Park, satu Taehyung bermarga Choi, satu Kwon, satu Jung, dan satu Kim. Dan dia tidak pernah tahu apakah salah satu dari mereka adalah yang berkelindan dengan masa lalu menyenangkannya.

Taehyung yang terakhir, Kim Taehyung – _well_ , Taehyung yang _itu_ , pertama kalinya Jungkook memberikan atensi lebih padanya adalah saat dia memergokinya menyeret Park Jimin pada kerah belakang kemejanya, berkata datar yang Jungkook tangkap secara tidak sengaja, _dia bilang sudah ada janji_. Juga sedikit tidak jelas tapi terdengar seperti ' _lain kali, dasar'_. Meninggalkan seorang Yoongi di belakang, wajahnya menampilkan raut meminta maaf. Dan ketika Jungkook pulang ke rumah, Yoongi sudah menunggu di depan mobil keluarga mereka, mendecak mengatai Jungkook lambat dan membuatnya lumutan. Dan malam itu Jungkook makan malam berdua dengan Yoongi –makan malam yang sebelumnya hampir batal karena rencana kencan _hyung_ nya itu dengan Jimin. Yang digagalkan oleh seretan tidak manusiawi Taehyung pada Jimin, tanpa mengetahui siapa yang sudah dia beri hadiah secara tidak sengaja malam itu. Dan Jungkook tidak pernah mengucapkan terima kasihnya pada Taehyung.

Jatuh cinta itu tidak instan. Jungkook mengamati Taehyung lama sekali sebelum akhirnya semua pada diri Taehyung membuatnya terpesona.

" _Hyung,_ " Jungkook bertanya pada Taehyung yang tengah menyusun piring di rak. "Apa kau pernah diawat di Rumah Sakit Seungkwan?"

Taehyung mengangguk dan jantung Jungkook mencelos.

"Kapan?"

"Dua tahun lalu, kurasa. Aku jatuh dan mematahkan lenganku. Kenapa bertanya?" Taehyung mengerutkan kening pada Jungkook

"Dua tahun lalu? Sebelum itu?"

Kali ini Taehyung menggeleng. Jungkook mengangguk mengerti. Sekilas kekecewaan menyelip di sudut hatinya. _Bukan._

Tapi ketika sore harinya Taehyung menyeduh dua cangkir _latte_ untuk Jungkook dan dirinya sendiri, sebagai teman mereka berdua menunggu hujan yang seperti biasa datang, Jungkook memutuskan untuk tidak peduli. Dia menatap Taehyung yang menyeruput kopinya pelan. Wajahnya yang tampan terdistorsi oleh uap kopi yang mengepul oleh dinginnya udara. Kedua kelopak matanya terpejam. Jungkook tidak peduli lagi, dan dia memang sudah tidak peduli sejak awal. Persetan apakah Taehyung di depannya adalah Tae- _hyung_ nya atau bukan, dia tetap bisa mencengkeram hatinya tanpa ampun.

Jatuh cinta itu tidak instan. Tapi ketika dia sudah terlanjur jatuh, sedikit demi sedikit Jungkook terbenam semakin dalam.

xxx

"Kau tahu apa yang dilakukan seorang bangsat pada mainannya? Mengajaknya melakukan hal-hal tidak penting dan klise untuk mengelabuinya."

Taehyung berhenti.

"Sok melakukan hal-hal yang manis tapi nyatanya buas. Pulang kuliah bersama, menunggu bus bersama, kerja bersama. Apa yang kau harapkan untuk dia rencanakan? Tidur bersama di akhir pekan?"

Detik berikutnya Taehyung sudah mendorong pemuda bernama Namjoon itu ke dinding.

"Wow, Taehyungie kita semakin galak. Mana sikap jinak-jinak kelinci yang selalu kau tunjukkan pada si Jeon itu?"

Tapi Taehyung berpikir. Bagaimana jika benar. Separuh penghuni Yonsei mengejarnya hanya karena ia sulit dikejar. Taehyung tahu sebagian populasi di sini menganggapnya seperti tropi. Siapa yang memenangkan Taehyung, dia juaranya. Itu tidak sepenuhnya gosip. Taehyung pernah beberapa kali berkencan dan semuanya terbukti bangsat.

Bagaimana jika seorang Jeon Jungkook sama saja?

Taehyung mengakui perlakuan manis Jungkook padanya mau tidak mau sudah sedikit melumerkan es yang berkerak di sudut hatinya. Membuatnya terlalu sering membiarkan bentengnya luruh di genggaman tangan pemuda itu. Sial, dia menyadari dirinya jadi selumer dan semanis _latte_ yang selalu ia seduhkan di depan Jungkook.

Jadi bagaimana jika Namjoon benar dan esok hari Jungkook akan membanting gelas _latte_ itu dan membiarkannya pecah berantakan? Karena Taehyung tahu pecahan itu tidak akan kembali utuh dan sembilan puluh persen kemungkinan belingnya akan menggores hatinya sampai berdarah.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarik tangannya lepas dari kerah baju Namjoon, lepas dari pikiran-pikiran yang berkelebatan di otaknya. Menariknya menjauh.

Hujan tengah turun dan Taehyung menyadari mereka sudah keluar dari lingkupan selasar ketika guyuran air itu menerpanya. Dia berhenti menatap seseorang di depannya yang tangannya masih mencekal lengannya. _Jungkook_.

Dia beberapa kali hujan-hujanan dengan Jungkook tapi selalu ada payung yang menaungi. Dan sekarang, mendapati hujan turun membasahi sekujur tubuhnya, eksistensi Jungkook mengabur oleh hal lain yang selalu datang di saat seperti ini.

" _Eomma—_ "

Ingatannya tentang teriakannya memanggil ibunya yang ditenggelamkan hujan kembali. Tentang hujan yang reda di kemudian hari dan ibunya yang sudah meninggalkannya selamanya.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. _Kapan ingatan itu akan hilang?_ Karena dia sudah benar-benar muak.

Dia merasakan cengkeraman tangan di lengannya menguat, dan merasakan kembali keberadaan Jungkook. Jungkook –bagaimana jika hujan reda dan Jungkook juga menghilang setelahnya.

Taehyung memejamkan mata. Deru hujan membuat kepalanya berputar. Guyuran air membuat dadanya sesak seakan sesuatu menghimpitnya dan mendesak seluruh udara keluar.

Dan Taehyung merasakannya, sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya.

xxx

Jungkook melihat pemuda di depannya dan hatinya kembali rengkah berkeping-keping. Hujan dan luka di hati Taehyung. Taehyung memejamkan mata, bibirnya yang biasanya merekah kini pucat dan menggigil. Tubuhnya bergetar, dan Jungkook tahu kalau ia tak memegang kedua lengannya, Taehyung pasti merosot ke tanah.

Dia tidak tahu rasanya kehilangan. Tapi yang ia tahu itu pasti menyakitkan. Dan Jungkook berharap ia bisa menyembuhkannya, entah bagaimana.

Jungkook memagut bibir Taehyung, dan pemuda itu tersentak membuka mata.

"Apa—"

Ucapan Taehyung terputus, mungkin karena dengan menggerakkan bibirnya semakin memperkuat eksistensi bibir Jungkook di atas bibirnya. Jungkook tidak melakukan apaun kecuali menarik Taehyung semakin mendekat. Melepas bibir semanis ceri itu dan menyelusupkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Taehyung, berbisik ke telinganya.

"Abaikan hujan, _hyung._ Dan aku juga akan mengabaikannya karena satu-satunya hal nyata yang ada di sini adalah kita. Boleh lepaskan emosimu, tapi padaku."

Jungkook menarik kepalanya dan mendapati Taehyung menatapnya kosong.

Dia menangkup wajah Taehyung dengan kedua tangannya dan kembali menautkan bibirnya dengan milik Taehyung, melumatnya lembut. Bibir Taehyung dingin, tak bereaksi. Jungkook mengisap pelan bibir bawahnya dan Taehyung menarik napas terkejut. Jungkook memanfaatkannya untuk menyelipkan lidahnya, mengabsen deretan gigi Taehyung yang selalu ia kagumi acapkali ia tersenyum. Dan kali ini Taehyung membalasnya, menyambutnya.

Jungkook memejamkan mata ketika tangan Taehyung melingkari lehernya dan tangannya sendiri berpindah ke pinggang Taehyung, menariknya semakin mendekat. Bibir mereka bergerak dalam ritme yang tak lagi pelan, seakan haus akan satu sama lain. Dan Jungkook merasakan keputusasaan Taehyung pada ciuman mereka. Taehyung mencengkeram rambut Jungkook dan dirinya tahu pemuda dalam rengkuhannya itu tengah berusaha mengabaikan segalanya, putus asa mengabaikan hujan dan dingin yang menerpa. _Ingatan akan masa lalu yang mendera._ Tangannya masih di pinggang Taehyung, memeluknya semakin erat seakan mereka sekarang benar-benar menyatu. Dan semuanya memang hilang, hujan mengabur. Yang ia rasakan hanya Taehyung. _Taehyung, Taehyung, dan Taehyung_. Tetesan air menyapa bibir mereka yang masih bertautan, dan karena Jungkook tahu hujan tak lagi nyata, maka itu adalah air mata. Taehyung menangis.

Bibir mereka terpisah oleh kebutuhan akan udara. Jungkook terengah-engah dan ketika ia membuka mata dilihatnya Taehyung tak lebih baik.

Kedua tangannya tak mau melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Taehyung yang menghangat, kontras dengan hujan di sekeliling mereka. Jungkook menatap wajah Taehyung. Indah, membuatnya tercekat. Rambut _brunnette_ nya yang kuyup oleh hujan menutupi keningnya, dan Jungkook menyibaknya pelan. Kedua kelopak matanya tertutup, entah air mata atau hujan yang tergantung di ujung bulu matanya. Wajahnya sedikit pucat oleh hawa dingin tetapi bagian di sekitar tulang pipinya bersemu merah. Bibirnya sedikit bengkak oleh ciuman mereka baru saja, dan Jungkook merasakan desiran aneh di dadanya.

Jungkook mengecup kedua kelopak mata Taehyung yang tertutup.

"Kau boleh menangis, _hyung_. Kesedihan terkadang boleh ditangisi. Hanya jangan cemari dengan rasa takut atau benci."

Bibir Jungkook menelusuri pangkal hidung Taehyung, berhenti di ujungnya. Ada tahi lalat mungil di ujung hidungnya, dan Jungkook mengecupnya.

"Tapi kau terlalu indah untuk harus dipatahkan."

Terakhir, kecupan Jungkook mendarat di sudut bibir Taehyung.

" _Karena itu tersenyumlah_."

Kemudian Jungkook berhenti. Menyentuhkan dahinya pada milik Taehyung, memblokir air hujan pada parasnya yang menawan. "Jangan benci hujan lagi, hyung. Karena itu berarti kau akan membenci ingatan tentang saat ini, tentangku. Biarkan hujan turun. Kalau ia datang dan kau merasa sesak, panggil aku. Aku akan menggenggam tanganmu."

" _Hyung_ ," katanya pada bibir Taehyung. "Mereka bilang ciuman di bawah hujan itu klise. Tapi mereka tidak tahu seberapa besar artinya untuk kita. Ini tidak terasa klise untukku, dan aku tidak pernah sekalipun main-main denganmu. Kau tahu itu, kan?"

"Aku tahu," bibir Taehyung bergerak pada bibirnya dan Jungkook merasakan pungggungnya berdesir.

Sepasang hazel di depannya terbuka dan Jungkook hanya ingin menenggelamkan diri ke dasarnya.

xxx

Dan Taehyung tahu, jika suatu saat hujan membawa memori buruknya kembali, saat ini akan muncul menjadi distorsi akannya. Isakannya mungkin akan datang, tapi saat ini akan membawakannya sedikit senyuman. Ada alasan mengapa hati seseorang terluka. Agar ada yang datang menyembuhkannya.

Terakhir, Jungkook bilang ciuman mereka tidak klise?

Taehyung menggeleng. Itu _sedikit_ klise, sebenarnya.

Tapi dia menyukainya.

xxx

—E.N.D—

xxx

.

.

.

Halo :)

Yess fluff fluff everywhere cringe cringe everywhere heuheu. Terimakasih yang udah mampir, scroll, fav, folo, review, it means the whole world for me. Tetap tinggalkan jejak manis kalian :)

Let's be friend. Talk to me, anyone anytime anything :")

See you~

.

.

.


End file.
